Forum:Index
Want to discuss stuff? Being a crowd-powered (crowd-sourced & crowd-funded) enterprise, your feedback is most crucial in determining the right course, finetuning approach and methods, and figuring out what works and what doesnt. Please let us know what you think about Hamari Boli and Hamari Boli Initiative by leaving your comments, critique, suggestions and advice at the Watercooler. In total, there are 4 types of community communication channels on this Wiki; * Individual Message Wall : Each registered member gets a personal profile page. Use their message walls to interact directly. * Hamare Blogs: All registered members also get personal blogs. All posts at personal blogs are aggregated at Hamare Blogs. * Article Talk Pages: If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you should use ' ' for that article. *'Hamare Forums' are where we come together to discuss and organize various programs, projects and issues. All distinct projects and program areas have separate forums. Stop by the''' Watercooler for general discussion, and visit the 'Help desk '''for help regarding how to use this wiki. namespace=Forum category=Help desk title=Forum:Help desk shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true namespace=Forum category=Watercooler title=Forum:Watercooler shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true namespace=Forum category=Hamari Boli Initiative title=Forum:What is Hamari Boli? shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true namespace=Forum category=Hamari Boli Initiative title=Forum:Why Hamari Boli? shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Forum Last Edit Last Author * Forums You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in 'Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community